Chance Encounters
by TedTheTalkingPotato
Summary: When November caught sight of him for the first time, it was completely by accident. Bumping into an unsuspecting stranger while holding a piping hot cup of coffee wouldn't be the smartest thing he had ever done... Eventual NovemberxHei
1. Chapter 1

**Well, after a lengthy leave of absence I've returned with a new story, in a new fandom! Not new fandom, really, but I've been lurking for a while. I've had the story in my head for a while, and it was just begging to be written. This'll be a multi-chapter, but it's a work in progress. Updates may come sporadically, but they will come! **

**On with the story, but first the disclaimer: I own none of the characters. They belong to their creators. **

* * *

When November caught sight of him for the first time, it was completely by accident. Bumping into an unsuspecting stranger while holding a piping hot cup of coffee wouldn't be the smartest thing he had ever done, but the thought of apologizing barely entered his mind before the shorter man was already speaking.

"I'm so sorry! I really should watch where I'm goi-"

"No, it's quite alright. I should apologize." November really felt like he had to interrupt, or the clearly flustered man would have continued with his apology.

He didn't expect the odd look from the young man, or the profuse blush for that matter, but November chalked that up to the embarrassment. Now that November wasn't in danger of getting coffee all over his suit, he took the time to really look at the stranger. Dark locks of hair framed a rather fair, slender face. Eyes as dark as a midnight-blue sky stared into his own ice-blue ones for a moment before looking away. From what November could gather the man was rather shy.

"I should get you a new one. Coffee, I mean." The man motioned to the door of the coffee shop they collided in front of. The Brit was a bit surprised at the politeness of the man.

"Oh, no it's okay. Maybe this is just fate telling me to lay off the coffee. I'm quite a caffeine junkie." November gave the man his signature smile."My name is Jack Simon. What might yours be, if I'm not asking too much?"

"Ah, I'm sorry! How rude of me!" The man apologized for about another minute."It's Shengshun Li, or Li Shengshun. Sorry, but you don't look like you're from around here."

"I'm not, actually. Maybe we could talk a bit over some coffee? I think that would be better than standing in front of a coffee shop."

Li looked a bit hesitant at first, but he obliged. They were seated at a small table in a secluded corner of the establishment for most of the morning. November didn't hide that fact that he was an agent of MI6, and Li connected the mans accent to him being from England. Really, Li wasn't embarrassed to say he was a sucker for accents. Nope, not at all. The young man listened intently as the Brit explained his being in Tokyo.

"Just investigating some things here and there. You know, since I'm a secret agent and all." November cracked a smile, and Li couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"Secret agent? Not so much any more." Li quipped back, earning some laughter from the other man.

"Well, I see you've got a sense of humor." The Brit was about to retort, until a faint buzzing noise interrupted him. He fished his cellphone out of his jacket pocket, mouthing a quiet sorry to his companion before answering. Li waited patiently as the man the spoke in a hushed tone. He fiddled with his cup and folded a couple of napkins until he heard Jack shut his cellular device.

"I've been called in to attend some business. It's been very nice meeting you, Li Shengshun," November stood, buttoning up his jacket before pushing in his in chair,"I hope we can do this again. Talk, without bumping into each other first." There was that smile again and Li tried not to look away this time. Li didn't notice the small card next to his cup of coffee until November was gone. He picked it up and noted the man's cell-phone number. Li stored it away carefully in one of the slots of his wallet as he called a waitress over, ready to pay.

"Oh, your drink was paid for by the blond man that left just a couple of minuted ago. Quite the gentleman, wasn't he?"

Li tried not to blush as the waitress giggled, and he managed his embarrassment long enough to get out of the coffee shop. His face had cooled down by the time he made his way to the small community playground just around the corner.

It was empty, save for an older man sitting at a bench reading a newspaper. The young man made his way over, and took a seat at the opposite end, glancing at the man briefly before setting his gaze straight ahead. Children didn't frequent the park too much, making it the perfect rendezvous point.

"Were you successful?" The man's gruff voice pierced the silence a moment later, but Hei made no move to acknowledge that he had been spoken to. He listened to birds chirping and the occasional car driving by before he stood up to leave.

"I've made contact with the target." The young man's tone had changed from warm and friendly to completely and utterly cold. There was another long silence before the older man put down his paper.

"Good."


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, here's the next one!**

* * *

November 11 made his way to the Tokyo Police Station, unable to shake his thoughts away from the young man he had met earlier. Li was pleasant and just the right amount of shy, however, there was something about the man that November couldn't quite place. There was a sense of caution and deep rooted sorrow in those midnight-blue eyes. November was so lost in his thoughts that he failed to notice that he had walked himself right into the station elevator until it dinged on the fourth floor. The doors slid open and he just about had a heart-attack when he stared down at the glaring face of the Section 4-Chief of Foreign Affairs, Misaki Kirihara.

"Sorry, I was held up in traff-"

"I don't need an explanation. You're here, so I'll brief you on the latest information we have on BK-201." Misaki turned on her heel and walked down the hall to her office. November followed her, shutting the door once they were both inside.

"BK-201 has been inactive ever since the incident with Havoc. Other than and occasional blip, he's pretty much lying low. We've been looking into whether the two were connected in anyway, but so far there's been nothing." Misaki relayed all of the details before taking a seat behind her desk."Is there any information that you might have that will help this investigation along?"

November couldn't think of anything that he was told that would help, but he was just as curious as to why the Black Reaper would drop off the radar all of the sudden.

"This is probably very uncharacteristic of him. Maybe this is a sign that something big is coming?" November offered as Misaki sported her thinking face. The woman could never leave her work along for more than a couple of minutes, and it was at that moment that November found himself in a bit of a helpful mood.

"Misaki, maybe you should take a break? By the looks of it BK-201 won't being going anywhere any time soon. We should go have a drink!" November tried not to laugh at the face the woman made, but it was a bit too much and he let a chuckle slip. Misaki had given him an incredulous look.

"Are you crazy? You just said something big could be headed our way, and it's two in the afternoon! I swear when I called you were probably getting out of bed!" Misaki huffed as she crossed her arms. "By the way, I didn't forget the fact that you were late."

"I'm hurt, Misaki. You make me out to be such a slacker. I'll have you know I made myself acquainted with someone this morning, and I didn't want to be rude." Misaki raised an eyebrow at November's smug grin."Wow, you really think that lowly of me? We just talked. He was a shy fellow, but pleasant company."

"He?"

"Ah, Li Shenshung was his name." November would have continued if not for Misaki's look of surprise.

"Li? You met him?"

"Yes...You know him?" The Brit was interested now. Li didn't have the face of a man with a record, but in November's line of work the ones who looked innocent were the ones to watch out for.

"I've run into him before," Misaki explained,"He's a sweet guy. A bit aloof, but sweet. Don't go corrupting him! There aren't many men out there like him."

November was surprised by the woman's reply as he put his hands up in mock surrender."I didn't do anything. I swear. Really Misaki, it seems like you've got a crush and the man." The blush on Misaki's end was answer enough, and November knew it was time for him to leave. The conversation had clearly taken a turn for the casual.

"November." Said Brit regarded Misaki, noting the woman had quickly composed herself. "Remember, keep an eye out."

When the door to her office finally shut Misaki let herself deflate a little bit, slumping onto her desk. She could hardly believe that the MI6 agent was a contractor from the way he carried himself, but she felt that she especially had to watch herself around him. Contractors were still unpredictable and they confused her all the same.

When Misaki felt a headache come on she wanted to think that it was because of her constant thinking, but she knew it was from being accused of having a crush on Li Shenshung.

-o-o-o-o-

Hei wiggled the door to his apartment open, hoping to remind himself later that he had to talk to the landlady about the rickety door. Forcing it shut, the man shrugged off his green jacket and threw it over the back of a chair before tossing his keys and wallet on the kitchen counter.

He was rummaging around his fridge and cabinets for a quick lunch, taking note that he needed to go grocery shopping some time later that week, when he noticed that a small, white card slid out of his wallet. Putting down a container of rice, he flipped the card over and remembered it from earlier in the day. Jack Simon's name and number were printed neatly on the front, and all Hei wanted to do was crumple up the offending piece of paper and throw it away.

If it weren't for the MI6 agent Havoc would have still been alive. One of the last people who would have known any information about his sister's disappearance was gone. Hei's chances of finding any new information about Bai were virtually zero.

The man took a deep breath as he slid the card back into his wallet. Hei never found Li Shenshung's persona so hard to keep up with until then. Having to act so naive and kind had never felt so taxing, but he knew his mission depended on it.

Having calmed down considerably, Hei continued to prepare his lunch. He didn't have to go into to work until later that night, so he felt that he could catch a quick nap even after cooking for a family of five.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review they're all greatly appreciated, and have a happy new year!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hei hauled another crate of empty liquor bottles outside of the bar, setting it down on top of the other crate that he had put out there before. He didn't mind all of the heavy lifting, but his boss was making him run around like a chicken with its head cut off. Hei thought the job would have been a lot less strenuous, but he was off in an hour so he didn't have much left to endure.

Walking back inside he noted the people crowding around the bar, and the man just had to wonder what the point of drinking was. Too little and it wasn't fun, too much and the next day the poor drunkards would groan over a cup of coffee cursing their hangovers.

Just another pointless activity.

Hei called over to the other two employee's manning the bar, wondering if they needed any more bottles from the back. He wasn't really heard over the music and chattering patrons, so he peeked out to survey himself. That was his mistake.

"Hey you!" Hei turned to look,but he was unsure if he was the one called. "Yeah you! Mr. Deer in the headlights!"

Hei finally managed to spot a women calling him over. Her short-cut of blue hair made her stand out just as much as her dark-skin and magenta dress. An odd, fluffy looking dress that Hei found was a bit much for bar-hopping. He made his way over to the crowded counter, and was a bit startled when the woman threw some money down.

"Three beers please!"

Hei was surprised at her forwardness, and he was about to explain that he worked in the back until she spoke up again.

"I know this isn't your station, but do a girl a favor? I swear I've been waiting here for an hour. You guys need to get on it and hire more people."

Shooting the woman a nervous look that was Li worthy, he tiptoed around the bartenders and snagged the right amount of beers. Setting them down on the counter in front of her Hei felt that the women was quite familiar. Like he had seen her before, somewhere he couldn't quite place.

"Thanks a bunch," the woman had to squint to read his name-tag, "Li."

She disappeared behind the wall of people before Hei could give her her change. She had given him way too much for just three beers. He knew he would get an earful from the bartenders if he took such a large tip, so he stood on his toes and tried to catch sight of the blue-haired woman over the wall of people. It took him a couple of minutes, but he managed to spot her seated at a table with a very familiar looking blond.

The realization of who she was hit Hei almost immediately. The woman was the contractor who created the storm that drenched the streets before Havoc was killed. She was Jack Simon's accomplice.

Shoving down his anger, Hei grabbed the correct amount of change before hopping the counter and making his way over to the pair at the small table.

"Excuse me, but you forgot your change." Hei said walking up, watching Jack for a reaction. He didn't expect anything less when the blond addressed him.

"Li?"

Hei looked over, sporting a surprised look as he straightened up a bit, completely immersed in his nice guy persona. "Oh, Jack? I just came over to give your friend her change." He smiled sheepishly as he set the amount down. "I'm not stalking you I swear."

Jack couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him."I guess we just live in a small world, eh? Although, I do hope April didn't give you any trouble. She does get impatient when she has to wait for anything, especially alcohol."

"Hey! I'm sitting right here!" April spoke up, taking a large gulp from her beer before setting the bottle down with a loud 'thunk'. "Didn't give him any trouble either."

Li couldn't help but step away a bit, unsure if the woman was already some level of drunk. Chancing a glance at Jack, he was a bit confused when he saw amusement dancing in those ice-blue eyes.

"She's not drunk, trust me on this one. I'm on my third glass of scotch and I'm already feeling it. April is probably on her seventh...eighth?...beer, and she's just getting started."

"Damn straight." She pushed the change back in Li's direction. "If it's not much to ask, could you get me a couple more with whatever this'll buy?"

Li really wasn't sure if it would be wise to bring April more drinks, but he couldn't really deny a customer. Just as he scooped up the money Jack rose from his chair.

"Well, I really should get going. What with work tomorrow and all. April, I'm guessing you'll be staying?" Jack didn't even need to look over as she waved him off, clearly not amused with the light-weight. Shrugging, he turned his attention back to Li.

"Don't let her get into any contests, or you'll be calling cabs for the poor blokes."

"Ah, well. Do you need a cab? I mean you've had a bit to drink, so..." Li fiddled with the money in his hands, not wanting to imply that Jack was drunk, but making sure the man got home safely. Hei knew very well, however, nothing could happen to this man. He was really just watching out for the mission objective.

The Brit seemed to mull over the suggestion for a bit, before patting the younger man on the shoulder."Sure, I guess I can take a cab."

Li let out a sigh of relief, before making his way back to make the call and grab April her beers. Returning to the table, he noticed the woman seated by herself with no blond in sight.

"Don't worry kid, he's out front. I wouldn't let him wander off just anywhere." April smirked slightly when Li sputtered in his reply. Thanking her quickly he easily moved around clusters of people before finally reaching the door.

Hei didn't expect the chilly air as he spotted Jack pacing along the sidewalk, and he shivered involuntarily even as he called out to the man. "The cab should be here in a couple of minutes."

"Much appreciated Li. It's good to be a bit cautious." The Brit paused in his pacing as he smiled, and Hei wished he could wipe that grin off of the man's face. No human, or contractor, should have been able to smile like that. So bright and so easily.

"It's nothing really." Hei looked away, hoping to keep his simmering anger in check. A light breeze rushed along the street, and Hei couldn't stop himself from rubbing at his chilled arms. The young man thought nothing of the action, until he felt something warm slip on over his shoulders.

"It is kind of cold tonight." Jack made sure his jacket was secure on Hei's shoulders before he moved his hands away. The young man was more than surprised. Hei was at a loss of words as he gaped at Jack for a couple of seconds like a fish out of water. He couldn't help the blush that stained his cheeks. He could understand the action coming from a normal person, but from a contractor? Never in a million years.

"I can't. Jack really, I'm oka-" Hei tried to give the Brit's jacket back, but he made no move to take it.

"You need it more than I do at the moment. Besides, I pretty sure none of these cars parked out here are yours." Hei was about to retort, but Jack cut him off yet again. "When you walk I don't here keys jingle. I'm only assuming here, so sorry if I'm mistaken."

Hei desperately wanted to come back with something to shut the man up, but he let the silence answer for him. He'd let Jack have this small victory.

"Thank you." Hei said quietly as a cab pulled up along the curb. The way Jack looked at him when he said that confused the younger man to no end. It was a look Hei was unaccustomed to, and he didn't want to think that it was a look that he wouldn't mind seeing more often. He shoved that thought away forcefully as he watched Jack get into the cab.

"I was good seeing you again Li. I don't doubt we'll see each again. Small world, right?"

"Right, small world."

Hei watched the cab drive off, standing outside the bar a bit longer as he pulled Jack's coat around his shoulders a bit more securely. The night seemed to have gotten a bit colder.

-o-o-o-o-

Wiggling the lock to his door Hei forced it open, cursing lightly for still not having fixed the damn thing. He didn't bother turning on the the lights as he moved around his apartment. His keys and wallet took their place on the kitchen counter, but he stopped when he began to shed his jacket. Jack's jacket, to be more specific.

His fingers curled into the material, mind going back to the situation the found the article of clothing in his possession in the first place. He still couldn't wrap his head around the actions of the MI6 agent. From what Hei could gather from their first meetings the contractor was completely unorthodox. Nothing Jack did screamed that he was a trained killer who showed no mercy, but then again he was a well trained agent and probably an experienced actor.

Hei slipped the jacket off and threw it on the kitchen counter, deep in thought up until the sound of faint scratching caught his attention. He didn't feel up to a late night chat even as he moved in the direction of the only window in his apartment. He opened it a crack and a black feline slinked in.

"Don't you think it's a little late for talking, Mao?" Hei spoke in a flat tone as he set out to gather his futon, clearly uninterested in whatever the cat contractor had to say. The cat in question snooped around for a bit until he hopped up onto a chair, regarding Hei with a stern gaze. Or as stern as he could manage being a cat and all.

"I'm just here to check up on you. Make sure you haven't blown your cover or anything." Mao scratched himself behind his ear. "So, how goes gathering information on the MI6 agent?"

"It's slow. He doesn't reveal much, but he trusts me." Hei didn't elaborate. He was too tired and confused to deal with Mao at the moment.

The cat contractor wouldn't have thought that his team-mate would go with such a dangerous approach to gather intel, but Hei was never predictable. Mao moved from his perch on the chair to the window sill, taking note of Hei's posture and tone as good indicators of the man's annoyance. "The Syndicate did a little snooping of their own. The man goes by the code name November 11. I don't know if that'll help much, but it's something."

"I figured that he would give an alias." Hei remarked, frowning slightly at thought of the Syndicate butting it's head into his mission. The organization was the one that employed him, but he preferred to get his own information. Or at the very least get the information from people that he could _see_.

Hei didn't bother with a good-bye when Mao showed himself out. He shut the window promptly before crawling underneath the blankets of his futon for some much needed rest. Hei didn't want to think that the thoughts of a bright smile and warm jacket kept him up for half of the night.

* * *

**From here on out the chapter might be on the long side, I hope. xP**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ah, these are coming out at a much slower pace. With school and all I hope I can get in a chapter a week.**

* * *

Hei quit his job at the the bar the next day and looked into others until he found himself employed at a family owned catering company. The hours were reasonable and the pay was good, so he didn't have much to complain about. Whatever free time he had left was spent on observing November 11. Hei hadn't run in to the man since the night at the bar, but at times he would spot the blond walking the streets of Tokyo. Especially around the coffee shop where they first met.

He had ducked into a bookstore across the street from the coffee shop when he saw the MI6 agent exiting the building. Obscured by various bookshelves and stationery trinkets he watched as the man casually made his way down the street and out of sight. Hei continued his stakeout for well over a week.

Most days the Brit was alone, but sometimes he was accompanied by the woman from the bar, April. What surprised Hei most, however, was when November walked into the coffee shop one morning with a young boy. He was confused as to why November 11 would even care for a child, knowing well how dangerous his line of work was. Intrigued, Hei crept to a shelf closer to the store-front window, grabbing whatever reading material was available in order to blend in with other customers as he waited for the MI6 agent to exit the coffee shop like he always did. He didn't have to wait long, but November's routine was disrupted yet again when the boy at his side stopped abruptly and placed a small hand on the shop window. It was an odd sight, and Hei didn't expect the pair to cast their gaze directly across the street, or for them to cross said street and make their way over.

Hei glued his eyes to the magazine he had picked up, mind buzzing with excuses for being their, but especially with questions of how he had been found out in the first place. He was so sure he would not have been spotted from such a distance, and as Hei heard the book store doors open he prepared himself for yet another meeting with the MI6 agent.

He turned his head like any normal person would and put on a look of surprise when he saw November standing at the entrance of the bookstore with the boy in hand.

"Hey Jack." Hei called, kind smile perfectly in place as the Brit recognized him immediately.

"Oh, Li. It's nice seeing you again. I was just grabbing some coffee when my nephew here asked me if he could get a book. Say good morning to Li July."

The boy just stared at Hei, eyes dull and disinterested. He didn't utter a word.

"Sorry, he's a shy boy." November sighed. "You can go find a book while Li and I chat for a bit, alright?" The blond nudged July in the direction of the children's section, and the boy walked along never looking at the rows of books.

"Cute kid. Looks a lot like you." Hei said after a moment, his attention completely on the MI6 agent. He had a feeling that their meeting wasn't a complete coincidence.

"Ah, I get that a lot. I guess he just inherited his good looks from my side of the family." November chuckled as he glanced at the magazine in Hei's hands. "Um, quite an interesting read you've got their Li."

If the odd look November 11 was giving him wasn't enough of and indicator, when Hei flipped to the cover of the magazine in hand he was mortified to read _Ways to Keep Your Man Interested in the Bedroom _printed on the front in big, bold letters. His face burned with embarrassment, and he thought it couldn't get any worse until he heard muffled snickers coming form the Brit.

"I-I was reading a-a tabloid. Not...bedroom stuff..." Hei stuttered, but when the man continued to laugh he allowed himself a little flare of anger. "Stop laughing! I'm not a pervert!"

"Didn't say you were mate." November replied in between chuckles. He was surprised when he received a heated glare as a reply. It was something he had not expected from such a seemingly mild tempered person. "I'm just teasing Li. I'm sorry, really."

Hei loosened up on the glare as he placed the magazine somewhere not visible to the general innocent-eyed public. "It's okay. No harm done."

An awkward silence fell between them. Hei leafed through another rack of magazines as November gave the book store a quick once over. He really had no clue why July wanted him to check the store out, and November was certain that Li hadn't made a trip to the bookstore for intimacy tips.

"So, what brings you to a book store so early in the morning?" November said after a while.

"Hm? Oh, well..." Hei arranged the magazines he had moved out of place as he thought up a plausible story. "I came to look for some sources for a paper I have due this week, but as you can see I got a little side-tracked..." Hei mumbled the last part, really not wanting to bring up that very embarrassing moment again.

"You're a student? What do you study?"

"Astronomy." Hei's reply was automatic. That was the part of his cover story that he was absolutely sure about, but one look at the MI6 agent and the younger man knew he had raised more questions than answered them. Hei would have clarified a bit more if July hadn't come up and tugged on the end of Novembers jacket with a book in hand.

"Oh, well looks he's ready to go." November held July's hand as the boy looked at Hei with as much interest as a doll could muster. "We should really sit down for a chat Li. These brief encounters are pleasant surprises, but I feel we could better acquaint ourselves over some lunch?"

"Lunch... sounds good, but I'm not free today. Is tomorrow alright?" Hei really couldn't believe he was agreeing to lunch with the man, but it opened up an opportunity for uninterrupted information gathering. It was a good stop in the right direction, Hei would have liked to believe.

"Tomorrow's perfect. We could meet at the coffee shop and go from there. So I guess I'll see you then?" There was that easy smile and Hei nodded in agreement, barely processing the fact that he had smiled as well.

When the two had left Hei lingered in the book store, walking down the aisles of books until he found the very small astronomy section. He walked out of the store with three books in hand. They weren't exactly an impulse buy, but Hei didn't really know when he would have the time to read them.

-o-o-o-o-

"So he got you into a bookstore on a hunch?" April was more than confused as she watched July slowly turn the pages to his new book. The kid had probably gone through the thing five times already.

"I was surprised myself, but I did get another run in with Li out of it." November tried to explain as he skimmed his newspaper with mild interest. "I'm meeting him for lunch tomorrow."

"Ooh, lunch? Aren't you making a move a little too fast though? You barely know him." April teased as she walked over to the refrigerator to grab another beer. Time of day didn't matter to her at all when it came to alcohol. "Looks like someone has got a little crush. Or are you just lusting after him?"

"Really? A man can't go to lunch with someone and not be accused of trying to get them into bed? I swear sex is all you women think about." November had set his newspaper down in favor of giving his full attention to his teammate.

"Well when that man is you, November, it's a little hard to believe. You do pride yourself on your devilishly good looks, after all." April didn't miss the eye-roll directed towards her.

"You make me sound so conceited April. It's just lunch. Nothing will come of it other than getting to now someone better."

"And when have you _ever_ been interested in that?"

November's eyes widened briefly in surprise. He hadn't thought of that at all, but he really felt like he didn't have to dignify that question with an answer. Even if April's smirk rubbed him the wrong way he would not give in to unnecessary anger.

"Come on July, lets go pay Misaki a visit down at the police station." November waited as the doll shut his book, with what could have been some reluctance, before he slid out of his seat at the table.

With the kitchen empty and the apartment completely quiet, April had to wonder what was so special about this Li Shengshun.

"Maybe I'll just have to find out for myself?" she mused as she opened up her fourth can of beer.

-o-o-o-o-

That night Hei lay awake on his futon, eyes staring at the gray ceiling of his small apartment. He sat up and rubbed at his tired eyes. Hei's body wanted to rest, but his mind would have none of it. He wasn't surprised at all when he turned to look out the window and was met with the peculiar amethyst gaze of a feline.

"Mao." Hei said flatly as he opened the window to allow the cat in. He knew better than to ignore Mao when Huang would give him an earful later.

Before Mao could even begin speaking, Hei had made his way to the kitchen area of his apartment for a glass of water. The feline followed and hopped up onto the kitchen counter where he could speak to Hei properly.

"Couldn't sleep?" Mao questioned as he watched Hei lean against the counter, his posture practically screaming exhaustion.

"I was getting to it. Why are you here?"

The clipped and annoyed tone was enough for Mao to string together and idea of what could have been on Hei's mind, but he decided keep his thoughts to himself. He didn't want to further agitate the already disgruntled man.

"I just came to tell you be at the park tomorrow evening. Huang's a bit ticked that you don't answer that disposable phone he got you. Teammates have got to communicate, you know?"

"I'll try to charge the thing."

Mao hopped back down onto the floor and quietly made his way back to the windowsill. The cat contractor had known Hei for some time, but he still failed to really understand the young man's thought process. In his moments of doubt Mao wouldn't but it past Hei if he went rogue. The cat tried not to think about that too often. "See you then Hei, and try to get some rest."

Hei scowled as Mao slinked out of sight, but he made no move to shut the window. He finished off his glass of water before dragging his feet back to his futon. Hei cocooned himself underneath the covers as he let the winter breeze blow into his apartment, finding comfort in the chill of the night. He tried to rid his mind of any thoughts that even remotely involved November 11, but the man's damn smile would not fade from his memory.

Hei didn't sleep a wink.

-o-o-o-o-

Standing outside of the coffee shop unlike a common loiterer, Hei fiddled with his phone as he waited for November to arrive. He had called the man earlier, and he assured Hei that he was on his way. So he found himself waiting until a car pulled up along the curb and a familiar blond stepped out of the drivers side.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you wait." November apologized as he opened the door to the passenger side.

Hei could not comprehend the manners of the Brit. He was one of the many believers of how outdated chivalry had become. He smiled in appreciation, nonetheless, as he slid into the passenger seat.

_It's like he's making this out to be like a date or-wait._

Just the thought of the word date sent Hei's insides into a nervous tumble. He was definitely not on a date with his enemy, and he most certainly did not feel nervous. Hei was just tired and he tended over-think situations when he was running on less than four hours of sleep. Hei found that conclusion to be perfectly plausible. He did _not_ agree to a date with November 11.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh gosh, so much for updating in a week. Plot bunnies gnawing at my brain along with finals made sure to screw that up, but I guess I've made up for it with a longer chapter!**

* * *

Hei suggested that they try a small noodle shop three blocks away. He had become a regular there when he would come in during the evening hours on days he wasn't up to cooking his own dinner. Hei's appetite left an impression on the employees, and as well as on any customers who watched him put away six bowls of noodles in one sitting.

"I'll go as far as saying that Asagawa's Noodles are the best in Tokyo." Hei commented as the car stopped at yet another red light. He was starting to think that maybe an outing with November wouldn't be as bad as he made it out to be. As long as he got some food he would be moderately content.

The silence that fell between them continued at yet another red light. Hei could feel himself nodding off every now and then and he tried to be as discrete as possible when he would flinch awake.

"Someone's not getting enough sleep."

Hei turned his attention to November, noting the corner of the man's lips were turned up slightly in amusement.

_So much for being discrete._ Hei thought as he stared straight ahead at the road, the red traffic light taunting him. "I've had a lot of my mind lately..."

"Has this got to do with your studies?" November asked, interested to know a bit more about the young man. All that he did know about Li was that he embarrassed easily.

November looked over to the passenger side, briefly noting that Li had a rather adorable thinking look on his face. The thought passed quickly, but the blond had to backtrack to the word adorable. It was a word November defiantly did not use in his vocabulary often.

"Uh, November? The light's green."

The Brit was so caught up in his thoughts that he nearly let the light pass before he was driving down the street again.

"Ah, sorry about that. I guess you can say I'm kind of in the same predicament?" November made sure to keep his eyes on the road, turning onto a different street when prompted by Hei. It wasn't long before he pulled up along the street right in front of a small shop.

"This is it. I hope you brought an appetite. The portions here are a bit large." Hei chuckled as he got out of the car, waiting for November to get around the car before entering the noodle shop.

Once inside Hei was a pleased to notice that there weren't many customers considering it was around the lunch hour rush. Less patrons also meant that their meals would arrive much quicker.

_And hopefully this da- lunch will end much sooner._ Hei thought with a glimmer of hope as he followed November to a table.

"I guess you can clue me on what's the best here?" The blond said after they were seated, looking through the menus that were previously set on the table.

"Well." Hei paused as he leafed through the menu. "I've had most of the food on the menu, but I would recommend the miso ramen. It's what I usually get anyways."

Hei peeked over the top of his menu to get a better look at November, who was obviously still a bit indecisive as to what he would choose to eat. Or so Hei thought until pale blue eyes looked up. The younger man shoved his face back into the menu, his cheeks warming at the thought of having been caught staring.

After a couple of seconds of hiding behind a thin sheet of paper laminated with plastic Hei set his menu down. He schooled his expression back into its normal Li cheeriness as he waited for November.

"I guess I'll just have to take your word for it Li. Miso ramen it is." November couldn't have picked a better time to make his decision as a waitress came over to take their orders.

"Ready to order?" She inquired as she flipped her pocket sized notebook to a clean sheet of paper. It didn't get past her that one of her customers was a well known regular. "Will it be the usual Li?" She giggled, knowing the younger man could put away his usual five bowls like nothing.

"Huh? Oh! N-no! Just one bowl of miso ramen today Ami." Hei rubbed the back of his neck in mock embarrassment.

"Alright." Ami scribbled the order down quickly. "And what can I get for you, sir?" She asked as she turned her attention to November.

"I'll have the same, but please call me Jack." The blond said smoothly as a cool smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

Ami was no match for the gentleman that was November. If her blush was anything to go by her knees practically buckled at his accent alone.

"Alright I'll be back with your orders!" Ami all but scampered off until she turned right back around. "Ah! I'm sorry I forgot to write down your drinks!"

"Water's just fine." November assured.

"I'll have a coke." Hei piped in after having watched their interaction with a bit of annoyance.

When the waitress had fled the table of good-looking men Hei knew he had to make his time count. He had to get whatever information he could, not matter how insignificant. If only he could look November in the eyes long enough to form a complete thought.

The Brit, on the other hand, couldn't take his eyes off of Hei. It wasn't just because he was a rather handsome young man, but November could clearly see that Hei was not sleeping regularly. The dark rings around his eyes were proof enough.

"Getting enough rest there Li?" November tried to sound like he was joking, but after catching the younger man nodding off a bit at the table he couldn't help but ask. He had noticed it a couple of times in the car as well.

Hei's head snapped up to attention, and he would have rather talked about any other subject other than himself. It was starting to look like the tables had turned in November's favor.

"I'm sorry. I not bored or anything if that's what you're thinking. I do sleep well enough. It's just I've had to read up until the morning hours for my classes."

That wasn't a complete lie on Hei's part. He would read the astronomy books he brought home when he couldn't go to sleep, but they were more for his pleasure than for actual knowledge.

"Ah, I see. I've have been wondering about that. If it's not too much to ask, why astronomy?"

If Hei didn't know any better he would have thought that November 11 looked the tiniest bit sheepish at his question, but he wasn't surprised by the question at all even though Li had to be.

"Astronomy. Ah, well..." Hei paused when Ami came back with their drinks, nodding his thanks before he resumed his explanation. "It's just one of those things that always interested me ever since I was little."

Hei would have stopped there, he had to stop his story there, but the words continued to tumble out of his mouth one by one.

"I remember sneaking out late at night with my telescope, just to watch the stars. It'd be quiet except for the sounds of the crickets in the grass, but that just added to the peace that I'd find when I would go out into the fields by myself."

Hei was suddenly lost in his nostalgia. "It was still nice even when my sister-" At the thought of Bai all of his other thoughts came to a crashing halt.

His younger sister who would sneak out along with him some nights even though he told her to stay home. Bai stubbornly followed him anyways, but Hei never did try to get her to stay after his first warning.

That fleeting thought of innocence and naiveté melted away into thoughts of Heaven's War. The days spent in those grassy field were filled with apprehension and death. So much death that Hei would find himself wondering when his world would end too.

The life-threatening fights with contractors who wanted nothing more than to kill Hei were taken in stride as opposed to watching Bai kill others herself, but he knew he wouldn't have wanted it any other way. That was what Hei told himself when he held Bai in his arms as she paid her price for using her power.

She was gone though. Bai had been gone for so long, but Hei still held onto some hope of finding her. Even if it meant working himself to the bone on missions from the Syndicate for any information, he would do it without complaint.

Locking his emotions away Hei focused on appearing as cheery as could be even though he had paused for well over a minute.

"Ah, I'm sorry about that." Hei apologized as he looked away from November's obviously concerned face. "It's just when I talk about my sister I get a little homesick."

The lie came out smoothly enough, and Hei was satisfied that his nerves had finally calmed enough for him to think like the calculating assassin that he was.

"Homesick?" November was puzzled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I came from China so I could study at a university in Tokyo. Before I left my sister said she'd never forgive me for leaving. Sometimes...I wonder if I made the right choice."

Hei wasn't sure if the pang of sadness and guilt that he felt was appropriate to his charade, but he knew that he had effectively come across as a rather normal person.

"Li, I'm sure your sister didn't mean that. She's probably proud of you more than anything else. I'm positive about that." November tried to assure, even though he wasn't one to comfort others readily.

With Li it was different, because some odd feeling told him that he desperately needed it.

The smile the Brit received as an answer put him slightly at ease, but a tinge of sorrow lingered in the younger man's dark blue eyes.

"Do you ever get homesick?" Hei asked curiously. He needed to get the man talking more about himself and away from Hei's own personal issues.

"Do I? Well..." November sat back and pondered for a moment. "I won't say that I never feel sad about being far from home, but it does get to me sometimes. Although, April usually drags me around Tokyo bar hopping whenever she thinks I have what she calls the 'kicked-puppy' face."

The blond chuckled nervously after letting the last bit slip. "In all seriousness Li, I just try to keep my mind off of it. England will always be there."

"I've never looked at it that way." Hei tried to look like he was convinced. "Maybe I will from now on?"

The end of their discussion was well timed when Ami returned with two bowls of mouthwatering miso ramen.

"Well, I hope you boys are hungry!" She said as she set down the large bowls. "If you two need anything else just call me over."

She just about walked off until she turned right back around and leaned in close to Hei. "The cook was a bit surprised you didn't order your usual, so he gave you some extra toppings. No extra charge. I just don't see why you can't let your date here know about your appetite. Nothing to be ashamed of." Ami whispered before she was off to another table.

Hei tried not to let the shock on his face show, but he could feel Novembers eyes on him. He hoped that the man hadn't heard a thing Ami said.

"Well, let's see if your praise lives up to expectations." November remarked as he picked up his chopsticks, oblivious to the waitress's parting words.

"I'm never wrong Jack. I'd just like to see you finish the bowl." Hei replied with a smirk as he dug into his meal.

-o-o-o-o-

"How did you finish the entire bowl? That was probably more than one serving!" November tried not to vent as he walked out of the noodle shop with his leftover meal. Hei followed behind him slightly content. He would need a snack before dinner to tide him over until then.

"I like to eat." Came the younger man's simple reply.

"You still look hungry too. Maybe I should've let you have the rest of mine." The blond pondered as he set his leftovers bag in the back seat.

As November continued to talk Hei found himself noticing how perceptive the MI6 agent was. It meant that he would have to watch out for him that much more.

"...Li? You still with me there?"

Hei nearly gave himself whiplash his head whirled around so fast to regard November with wide eyes.

"Huh?"

"I was asking for directions. I can't just let you walk home when I made the offer to have lunch." The Brit gave a lopsided grin before he sat down in the drivers seat. Hei quickly slid in as well, giving himself a mental lashing for letting his mind wander.

"If you make a U turn here it's just down the street and to the left at the second light. I live in the small apartment complex towards the end of the street." Hei said in Li's embarrassed stutter, eyes glued to the dashboard as November started the car.

The drive was not as awkward as the first, mostly because November was much more talkative, interrupted every now and then Hei's own input into topics. They ranged from Tokyo's mild weather to the Brit's rather absurd working hours. The latter was perfect to unleash Li's innocent curiosity.

"What is it that you do exactly, Jack?"

The MI6 agent glanced over at Hei as they came to a stop at a red light.

"There's no beating around the bush with you, is there? Well, I guess I'm more of an investigator at the moment. There's this man the Tokyo police haven't been able to get their hands on for quite a while now. Why agents from MI6 are involved is something I can't quite disclose."

November was trying to be as vague as possible, but one look at the younger man's face and he knew he could at least humor him.

"What I can tell you that this man is dangerous. You know how sometimes you'll hear on the news about a bank-robber called the something-or-other bandit? There is this man we're trying to find is know as the 'Black Reaper' to most of the local law enforcement. He's more than just a bandit though. He's dangerous individual." November's tone had gone from light-hearted to completely serious in just a few words.

The traffic light turned green and they were nearly upon the turn that led to Hei's apartment, but he was much more interested in what November had to say about the man he only knew as the Black Reaper.

"How is he dangerous, exactly?" Hei continued to look genuinely curious.

November was hesitant for a moment. "This man has killed a number of people, and his intentions are still a mystery."

In the silence that followed Hei was somewhat satisfied to know that he had garnered such speculation around himself, but he had to appear apprehensive.

"I hope he's caught then." Hei said as the car stopped in front of his apartment building.

At the end of their time together Hei was unsure of how to act. The conversation had ended on an awkward note, but it had also given Hei some information into how much was known about his less-than-legal activities. The Syndicate seemed completely out of the picture at this point.

"I really had a great time Jack." Hei smiled, as he opened the car door.

"Maybe we can go out for drinks some other time, if you're interested?" November spoke up just as Hei was about to shut the door. The young man seemed to mull over the Brit's words for a moment.

"That would be nice. I'll give you a call when I have a day off then?" Hei was just about at his wits end with the blond's advances. He couldn't just blow the man off though, he had to keep up with Li's sweet nature.

"I will look forward to it then." November said with what Hei could have sworn was relief.

-o-o-o-o-

It was late in the evening when Hei finally showed up at the usual rendezvous spot. He fully expected a ticked off Huang, but he did not expect to catch sight of Yin seated at the swings with Mao purring contently in her lap. The cat contractor was a sucker for belly rubs, no matter how much he tried to deny it.

"I'm guessing this is a high-stakes mission?" Hei said dully as sat down at his usual spot on the only bench the park had to offer.

"Looks like you can actual put two and two together." Huang sneered as he folded the newspaper he always seemed to carry around with him. Why the man would even attempt to read in the dark with limited light, Hei would never know.

Satisfied with giving Hei his signature stink-eye, Huang continued with the briefing.

"Our objective is to clear a cargo ship that will have docked at the Port of Tokyo by tomorrow night. From there the Syndicate will send god knows who to commandeer the ship to move to an undisclosed location."

Hei took that all in with what most would call boredom. He knew better than to interrupt with any questions that would be answered with the small envelope of information that Huang always supplied. Said envelope was quickly exchanged, and Huang was gone without so much as another word. Yin swung gently on the swing for a while before she eventually departed as well.

With the source of his content gone, Mao made his way over to the bench where Hei was currently lounging.

"So, how did your date go with the November 11?" The cat asked outright.

Hei was more than surprised by the contractor's question. It was a rare moment in which Mao actually saw Hei's face make some sort of expression that was not related to anger or irritation.

"I followed you to the coffee shop Hei. It was rather sweet that he opened the car door for you." Mao was practically teasing, but he didn't know when he would ever get the chance to do that to someone as secretive as Hei. He probably hadn't said the right thing by the way the young man's jaw clenched.

"It wasn't a date." Hei practically growled as he stood up and angrily shoved the poor envelope of information into his back-pocket . "It was just lunch. I got information out of it. That's all."

"And what would that be?"

Hei's glare would have been overkill if it could actually do the cat any harm.

"With what I know now he knows nothing about the Syndicate, but he's been sent to look for me. November 11 is a very capable threat that I need more time to asses." Hei didn't look at Mao once as he made his way across the playground, with Mao following behind a couple of steps.

"Make sure you be careful Hei. How you're going about this can backfire on you in a bad way."

Those words stopped Hei in his tracks, but when he turned to reply the cat contractor had already disappeared into the night.

* * *

**I also wanted to give a big thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or followed. It really means a lot!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, here's another one, and it's more November-centric! Sorry for the long wait, but adding laziness on top of a slight writers block really slowed me down. Hopefully, I can speed up!**

* * *

When November unlocked the door to his high-rise apartment later that evening, he wasn't surprised to find April lounging on his couch with a can of beer in hand. The Brit tried not to pay much attention to the mess of cans littering his floor as he set his keys down in the designated bowl on the coffee table.

"How long have you been waiting?" November said casually as he shrugged out of his suit jacket before he loosened his tie.

"Huh? Oh! You're back! Well, you had me waiting for a good two hours, but I found a way to pass the time." To make her point clear, April gulped down the last of her beer.

"Ah, I see." November grimaced as she proceeded to pick up empty cans off the floor before throwing them away. "You could have called instead of waiting around for me to show up. What if I had been busy at the station? I would have taken another couple of hours if it was really pressing."

"Then I would have just raided you fridge until you showed up!" April shrugged as she swung her legs over the edge of the couch, sitting in a more proper manner now that her partner had arrived.

"How'd the date go?"

November was about to pour himself some scotch, and he nearly missed the glass. He was quick to compose himself.

"It was not a date. Just a lunch between two people. We had a nice chat, but nothing happened that would make it a 'date'."

He tried not to let his emotions get the better of him as he turned to acknowledge April. November settled himself on the other side of the couch, handing his partner an extra glass of liqueur. He knew April well enough to know that she would have just gotten up to help herself anyways. She took it gladly nonetheless.

April hummed for a moment as she took a sip of her drink. "So, no kiss when you dropped him off? No playing footsies under the table? You didn't even try the over-the-shoulder grab thing they do in those awful teen movies?"

November was clearly never giving April any more alcohol after her little spiel.

"It was just lunch April. We got to know each other a little more."

The Brit tried to leave it at that, but April would not let the discussion die. In a way, she loved to watch her partner squirm.

"November, you wouldn't have asked...Li was it?...To lunch if you weren't interested him. There's gotta be something more than just 'wanting to more about him'. You think he's cute don't you? There's no point in denying it."

_Li's not just cute, he's adorable._

"Say again, November?"

"Huh?"

"You just said that Li was adorable. I knew he caught you eye!" April was smiling ear to ear after finally hearing November admit some sort of feelings toward the dark-haired man.

November tried not to let his embarrassment show after his little slip up, but it was near impossible with April gloating about her small victory over him.

"Alright, alright! I'll admit it. I do...feel-"

"Smitten? Love-struck? Absolutely positively head-over heels?"

"Attracted. I'm attracted to Li." November said rather flatly as he gave April a rather pointed look. She was just a tad chipper than usual, but the blond was starting to wonder that maybe she had more than just beer before she sneaked into his apartment.

April, in turn, tried to mimic the man's serious expression. She wasn't very successful. "Ah, okay. You don't have to be so down in the dumps about it. Are you trying to get him on a date though?"

"I did ask him out for a drink, and he accepted." November sighed before he took a sip from his own glass, knowing that the only way to get April off his back was to just answer her questions. Most of them, anyway.

"Maybe I could tag along? Give Li a little insight into the best drinks he'll probably ever have?" April said sweetly, but November wouldn't let the women anywhere near Li...when intoxicated.

"I don't really know about that April..." November trailed off when a faint buzzing caught his attention.

The blond stood and fished his phone out of his pocket, answering quickly. April returned to her lazy lounging position, topping off her glass of scotch, before trying to steal November's. Her plans were foiled when her partner ended his call, but what caught her attention was the rather serious face he was sporting.

"What's wrong?" April sat up straight, tugging on her boots as she watched November slip on his jacket. The MI6 agent didn't answer immediately, patting down his front pockets to maker sure he had his lighter and cigarettes. When those were secured, he finally acknowledged April's curiosity

"That was Misaki just now. BK201 is active."


	7. Chapter 7

**Action! Well, hopefully this isn't too bad...**

* * *

The sound of whistling echoed throughout the enclosed area of the cargo ship. Hei ducked behind a wall of containers, listening for footfalls on the metal floor.

"Come out come out where ever you are. I wouldn't have taken the infamous Black Reaper to be such a coward!" Chuckles bounced off of the walls even as the whistling continued. Hei clenched his hands in irritation and anger, irked at having walked right into a trap.

When he snuk onto the ship he expected a few workers here or there. Hei would have taken them out easily enough, if there were any. The deck was empty upon arrival. Huang couldn't pick up any signs of life that were an immediate threat to the mission, and he made sure Hei understood that very clearly over the comm link. The young man likened the older man's constant cursing over the line much like an annoying fly buzzing in his ear, so he didn't think he was completely stepping out of line when he plucked his communicator off and tossed it away.

Hei was more than use to working missions alone.

He checked his surroundings and cleared the top of the ship before heading down. Unfortunately, that was where he ran into the first contractor.

The man looked ordinary enough, but the dead give away were the typical contractor eyes. They weren't glowing red, but his were devoid of most emotion. Hei made quick work of the man, a bit uneasy at having not seen him use any sort of ability, when contractor two came along. He was just as easy to get rid of as the first, but when their fight ended back on deck, and the body had stopped smoking from having a strong electrical charge sent through it, Hei was suddenly aware that he wasn't the only one on the ship.

Men stood scattered around him; all very similar in appearance. They were all doppelgangers of one man. Just as that realization hit, Hei was thrust into the fight of his life.

He eventually ended up back inside the ship once more, using the halls and crates to his advantage as cover. It seemed that everywhere Hei turned the contractor was sure to follow.

Hiding behind a wall of containers in the cargo hold, Hei gritted his teeth as the tell-tale whistle reached his ears. He was never one to run, and just the thought of retreat made his blood boil.

He was running out of options.

Taking a deep breath Hei flung himself away from the wall and charged the hall full of identical men. He pulled his knife from its holster, throwing it with precision at the first doppelganger in his way. The man went down immediately, and just a quickly Hei pulled it out to dispatch another. Five went down, but more sprang up just a quickly to take their place.

_Damn, I need to find the original!_

Hei retrieved his knife quickly, only to find that he was stuck between a barred door and a group of men that could easily beat him to death. Their combat skills were significantly below Hei's, but their numbers made up for it.

Never in his life did Hei ever find his mask so cumbersome. He felt like his lungs couldn't catch enough air as the group advanced on him. Over the sound of his own heartbeat thumping loudly in his own ears, Hei wished the annoyingly whistled tune would stop.

"Trapped like an animal." One of them chuckled mockingly as he stepped apart from the rest. "Lay down your weapon, and we won't beat you severely. We need to bring you back alive."

Hei only clenched the handle of his knife tighter with the threat, but he knelt down anyways. His knife clanked slight against the metal floor, and over the severity of the moment his mind finally clicked.

Hei laid his palms flat against the cool surface, his body outlined by a faint blue glow, and he let his ability do the rest. The copies didn't expect this last ditch effort, and were too late to react as electricity coursed through their bodies.

They were unmoving heaps on the floor when Hei finally got to his feet, but he didn't breathe a sigh of relief just yet. Making his way past the bodies, Hei moved down the hall once more. He was cautious at every turn, until eventually he found himself on the main deck for the third time that evening. Hei's muscles were coiled and ready to jump into action as he scanned his surroundings quietly, and he nearly startled when a chipper tune met his ears.

No doubt whistled.

"Bravo! Quite a move you pulled back there! I thought I had you cornered for sure." The original contractor stepped out from the shadows, his lips curled into a smile.

"Who set you up to this!" Hei all but growled as he reached for his knife, grasping nothing but air.

"Oh, looking for this?" The contractor pulled Hei's knife out from his coat. "You can't leave you toys laying around so carelessly. You never know who'll get their hands on them."

Hei was through with talking, ready to charge the man, until a sudden boom of thunder caught his attention. Looking up, he could clearly see clouds swirling dark and angry overhead. It would have been normal if the sky in the distance was in a similar state, and not the serene dark blue of a late night. Hei didn't dwell on that thought for too long as rain poured from the sky.

The situation seemed too familiar, but everything fell into place when Hei noticed ice creeping along the wet floor towards him. Acting quickly, he utilized his wire to pull himself to higher ground, which happened to be conveniently placed moving equipment.

"It looks like the party started without me." November chuckled as he made himself known. He sent a smirk Hei's way before he turned his attention to the contractor unlucky enough to be distracted by the sudden change in weather. "I think you've given BK201 here a run for his money, but your services are no longer required."

The Brit's normally ice blue eyes began to glow red, and the drenched contractor suddenly seized up, before he crumpled to the ground; his feet still firmly frozen in place.

"Now that that's out of the way." November turned to regard the Black Reaper, and he wasn't surprised at all to see that the man was gone.

Sighing, the blond reached into his pocket for his pack of cigarettes. He pulled one out of the box, lighting it up and taking quick pull. November breathed the harmful air out slowly, distracted only by the buzzing of his phone. He pulled it out of his pocket promptly.

"Misaki? Yes, he got away, but I think you might have another investigation on your hands."

-o-o-o-o-

As soon as Hei reached the abandoned warehouse where Huang had directed him to go for the post-mission debriefing, he tore off his mask and nearly flung it at the older man. With his knife left at the ship he really didn't have much to use as a projectile weapon.

"What the hell was that Huang!" Hei snarled, glaring at the man with narrowed eyes.

The man in question wasn't fazed by Hei's animosity. "I wouldn't know what you managed to get yourself in to. You thought it'd be better to just go it alone, if the silence from you communicator was anything to go by."

That retort shut Hei up immediately.

"From what Yin could gather with her specter, I assume you ran right into a trap. Coming from the Syndicate, the information for this mission shouldn't have been tampered with. I'll file a report, but until then lay low. The police will be looking for you now that they know you haven't dropped off the face of the earth." Huang relayed all that with a glare as deadly as the one he was receiving, if not more so. He lingered for a moment before he turned to leave.

"You contractors are nothing but nuisances..." He muttered under his breath, clear enough for Hei to hear.

Once the older man was gone, Hei remained rooted to his spot. He looked at the mask in his hands, holding on to it tightly. When his anger finally subsided, he let out a shaky breath.

November 11 was the least of his worries now, if the Syndicate was out to get him.

* * *

**Ehh... I don't really know how to feel about this chapter x_x Anyways! I want to thank everyone who's followed and reviewed so far! It really means a lot!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm not dead! And Happy Easter! :)**

* * *

Hei woke late the next morning, muscles sore and mind sluggish as he stared at the stained ceiling of his dingy apartment.

_Something I should probably clean..._ He thought with a groan as he sat himself up. Hei pulled and patted around his blankets in search of his phone, finally pulling out the darn thing from underneath his pillow.

10:24 AM

Hei dropped the small device back on the mound of blankets before he stretched his arms over his head. The pleasant pops that followed minimally brightened his mood .

He wasted no time in getting up and making a late morning breakfast complete with two cups of coffee, just to chase the tiredness away. Hei was famished, but he didn't have the energy to shovel food into his mouth like a normal starved man would.

Sitting quietly at the wobbly old table didn't help rid his mind of the thoughts of the failed mission. It certainly didn't help that having to 'lie low' until Huang contacted him gave Hei a lot of free time.

A lot of free time to _think_.

o-o-o-o-o

November was seated quietly at his favorite coffee shop, tentatively sipping at his hot cup of coffee, when April occupied the empty chair across from him. The Brit's secluded corner spot gave them enough privacy to talk openly, albeit in hushed tones.

"Aren't you suppose to be working with Misaki?" April came out bluntly as she swiped November's cup away, taking a grateful sip as she watched her teammate stiffen at the accusation.

"I'm giving myself a coffee break." November shrugged. He unfolded the newspaper that lay folded neatly on the table top, and raised it up to block April completely from view.

She was less than pleased.

"Why didn't you invite her along?

November hummed softly as he flipped to the local news section of the paper. The silence continued even as he flipped to the business, and eventually the sports section. When the blond finally took the chance to peek over his makeshift wall, the glare he met with was enough to finally get him talking.

"April, don't you think I tried? Anything even remotely related to BK201 and she's all over it. Nothing I said could keep her away from her work. I'm glad I didn't go into detail about my encounter with him last night. She wouldn't have let me leave otherwise. "

"What's so important that has you pulling the wool over our favorite officer's eyes?" April fired off another question.

"Something isn't right. With the Black Reaper," November paused momentarily when April look positively puzzled at his statement, "When I got on to the cargo ship he was cornered like an animal. He was bested by a contractor I took down in less than a minute. That doesn't add up for someone of his expertise."

The Brit leaned back in his chair as he began to really think.

The contractor he dispatched held no ties to any known organizations, making his motives for attacking another contractor all the more unclear. It wasn't logical unless the man was getting something out of it well worth his time.

November would have delved into his thoughts a little more if not for his phone going off unexpectedly.

"Hello?" He answered after ignoring April's questioning look.

_'Jack? It's Li.'_

The blond was a bit surprised to hear the familiar voice of the Chinese exchange student, but it was a welcome distraction from the enigma that was the Black Reaper.

"Li! Nice to hear from you. I thought maybe you'd forgotten about me." November said smoothly.

_'How could I forget the man who treated me to coffee and lunch on two separate occasions?'_ Hei chuckled softly over the line, trying hard to sound genuinely sweet. _'I was wondering if we could go out for that drink? My treat this time.'_

"Oh, well. I'm not good for today, but this weekend I'm completely free. Saturday then?"

_'I'm find with that. It's a date.'_

November was struck speechless by Li's words, the specific one being date. He was unsure if what the younger man implied with that word really meant what it meant, or if is was just a thing said in passing. Even thinking about it made the Brit confused, and he knew that the silence on his end would probably make Li second guess himself.

"Good! W-well I'll pick you up. Since you're struggling student living from paycheck to paycheck it's the least I can do!" November was only joking, but he could feel the embarrassment on Li's end.

_'Hey! I'm not that desperately money grubbing... I'm still paying for the drinks.'_ There was some more of that recognizable silence. _'I've got to go, but I'll see you then?'_

"Yeah." November snapped his phone shut. He felt an overwhelming sense of warmth radiating out from his chest, up until his eyes landed on the women he had conveniently forgotten about sitting directly across from him with a smirk on her face.

"Why are you giving me that look, April?" November wouldn't say he was unnerved, but cautious as to what she had to say.

"Well," April chuckled as she leaned back in her own chair, "It looks like this Li kid knows what he wants. He's made the official first move."

April nearly fell out of her chair when November's face took on a sudden red hue. It was a sight she wished she could have taken a picture of. She couldn't say anything else over her fit of giggles even as November made his way out of the shop.

o-o-o-o-o

Hei let out a frustrated breath, containing his impulse to chuck his phone at the wall across the room.

_For the mission, for the mission..._ He kept telling himself over and over as he made his way over to the fridge, rummaging around for anything that didn't need too much preparation. So caught up he was in his hunt for food that he almost didn't notice Mao slip in through the open window.

"Don't hop onto the table. I just cleaned it." Hei called even though his head was still firmly searching in the fridge.

The cat in question nearly toppled over he was so concentrated in his leap.

"Should have told me that a bit sooner before I tried to go and break my neck." Mao muttered as he changed course for Hei's feet. He tried to peer into the fridge, and nearly had the door shut on his nose when Hei finally emerged with some yogurt.

"You should think twice before jumping onto clean furniture with your dirty paws." Hei replied dully as he rummaged around his utensil drawer for a spoon.

"Sheesh, did Huang give you a call already? That was him you were talking to just now?" Mao watched as Hei paused abruptly in his utensil search.

"No, that was November 11."

Mao's fuzzy jaw nearly hit the floor with Hei's blunt honesty. "Y-you're calling him now?"

Hei ignored the cat contractor for a moment when he finally found a spoon. He popped the top off his yogurt and ate a spoonful, looking thoughtful before he finally replied.

"Yes, and we have a date this weekend. Saturday, specifically." Hei didn't see what the big deal was.

Mao couldn't believe his ears. He didn't know what to say, or even think, about this development.

"I thought I told you going about gathering information this way was a bad idea. Bad with a capital B!"

"Relax Mao. We're just going to have some drinks. This is more than perfect really, if I can get him drunk." Hei was amused as he watched the cat pace around like a worried mother hen.

"You think this is funny! I swear I can see why Huang is ticked at you all the time." Mao paused, immediately regretting his choice of words when a dark look came over his teammates face, but it passed almost as quickly as it came.

Hei scooped out the last bit of yogurt before he threw the cup, letting the spoon drop into the kitchen sink with a clatter. "I'll be fine Mao. When haven't I been able to get myself out of a pinch." Hei promptly ignored the deadpan look he received from the cat contractor. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for work."

Mao was rooted to his spot even as Hei went to his room to change into his uniform. He didn't know what else he could do to watch out for Hei if the young man wasn't willing to follow his advice.

o-o-o-o-o

By the end of the week Hei was more than happy to drink himself into a stupor. It didn't help that his employer nearly fired him for clumsy catering. If that wasn't enough for a bad week he accidentally drank spoiled milk on Wednesday, stubbed his toe on a chair that night, and still hadn't received any news from Huang by Friday.

His so called 'break' would continue in to the next week.

Hei sighed as he tried to rein in his frustrations, looking through his closet for something other than his usual white button ups. Which was what he practically owned, but he did manage to pull out a darker colored one. It accented his dark blue eyes nicely, but Hei didn't bother to care or really notice as he fixed his hair while he waited for November to call. He was about to call the Brit when knocking sounded from his front door.

When he answered he wasn't expecting the agent's friend with the short cut of light blue hair.

"Are you Li?" April vaguely remembering the young man who had helped her at the bar some weeks prior. She was positive the November gave her the correct address.

"Yes. You're Jack's friend, April, right?" Hei asked kindly as he put on his most openly kind face.

"Yep! N-Jack asked me to get you. He's working a bit late with Misaki tonight, but he'll join us at the bar. Or bars, depending on how many we can get to before he shows up." The women managed to catch herself from giving up the Brit's codename, but she more than made up for it with her disregard for letting the young man get a word in. "Let's get a move on! I've got to introduce you to some of my best friends. Vodka and Rum."

Hei thought about declining April, but who was he kidding. He needed a drink, or five.

"Let's get a move on then." Hei locked the door to his apartment.

Two hours later November finally managed to get out of his meeting with Misaki, riddled with guilt at having had April pick Li up. The Brit made it his goal to pay for a couple of the younger man's drinks for going back on his word.

When November pulled up to the bar April had specified she had taken Li, he didn't expect her to be waiting outside of the bar for him. If her expression and the absence of one Li Shengshun was anything to go by, something had gone wrong.

"Where's Li?" The blond tried not to sound alarmed as he stepped out of his car. April looked rather nervous.

"Li, well...He's enjoying himself inside."

November narrowed his eyes. "How so, April?"

"Well, I'll show you." April tried not to come out with it so bluntly as she walked into the bar, with November following closely behind.

"I really didn't think he'd be much of a drinker. Or that he'd be the competitive type. I just didn't get that from such a sweet looking guy." The women continued to ramble until November stopped following her all together when he spotted Li from across the room.

The young man had just tossed back three shots, slamming down the last glass when his drinking opponent only managed to down the first. It alarmed the Brit as he witnessed the normally reserved man hooting and hollering for another drink.

April tried to ignore November's heated gaze as he finally turned his attention back to her. She nearly flinched when he opened his mouth to speak.

"I leave you alone with him for even an hour, and you get him drunk!"

* * *

**The next chapter will be...interesting...**


	9. Chapter 9

**No excuses...**

* * *

Hei whooped in victory as his drinking opponent shuffled away with help of a couple of his buddy's. He'd never felt so loose and limber, and it was a feeling that he didn't mind feeling more often.

_This feels great!_ He thought as he ordered another drink, ignoring the look the bartender was giving him. Hei was positive that he was nowhere near his limit. Other casual drinkers would beg to differ.

Hei was still waiting on his drink when he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. He wasn't one to flirt, but with the help of alcohol he felt like he could strike up a conversation with almost anyone.

Upon turning around, the young man was surprised by the appearance of November 11. Or was Jack Simon? The exact name of the blond was eluding him.

_I'm suppose to call him Jack...right?_ Hei thought to himself for a moment before putting on a bright smile.

"Jack! You made it!" Hei nearly toppled out of his stool as he tried to stand and properly greet his MI6 agent. Almost instantly there were a set of hands on his shoulders, steadying him.

"Li, I see you've gotten a head start without me." November replied with a smug grin, but on the inside he was mentally kicking himself for even trusting April with his date.

"Oh yeah! Hey, you want a drink! Y-you can have mine!" Li whipped right back around to the bar counter to retrieve the drink that sat there waiting for him. "I'll just get another one."

When November took the drink out of the hands of the clearly inebriated man, he shot one look to the bartender and he knew that Li wasn't getting any more.

The young man was drunk out of his mind.

"Hey Li." November tried to get Li's attention, but it was difficult when the younger man was practically falling over the side of the bar counter as he tried to get the attention of the bartender. Taking a look around, the Brit knew security was getting a bit antsy with Li's behavior.

"Li. I think we should get out of here." The blond tried again, putting his drink down as he pulled the man off of the counter. Li gave him a look, and November could have sworn that he was pouting. It was just wrong to think that someone so drunk could look so impossibly cute.

"I don't wanna leave though..." Li slurred, attempting to turn back around. November had to think quickly to hold the younger man's attention. He was going to get April good for ruining his and Li's official first date so thoroughly.

"We could go get a bite to eat? I'm sure you're hungry." November was pretty desperate at this point, but he knew Li wouldn't turn down a meal. The man was an eating machine, from what he could gather from their unofficial lunch date. Li perked up immediately at the mention of food.

"I am hungry..." Li contemplated quietly for a moment. "Okay! Let's get a move on then!"

November let out a sigh of relief, but now he was tasked with getting Li to his car without any other incidents like the bar stool mishap. He didn't want the young man to wake up with bumps and bruises the next morning. Maybe an extremely bad hangover, just so he could learn a lesson, but any other bodily harm and the Brit knew he chances with Li would be reduced to zero.

Gently, November took Li by the arm. He guided him around obstacles such as people, chairs, and tables with drinks that could be easily toppled over and spilled. The blond was more than proud of himself when they reached the exit, but the only hiccup in his plan came when Li stopped short of the door.

"What about April, Jack?" Li asked innocently enough when November turned around.

"She's fine. She can drive herself home, and if she really needs it I'm sure she'll get a cab." The Brit tried to assure, a bit puzzled at Li's worry. It just made him that much more adorable in November's eyes. The young man clearly cared for the well being of others before his own. Now only if Li hadn't gone and got himself almost black-out drunk.

"We should call her. Just to make sure." Li clung to November's arm as the man pulled out his phone. He didn't hear the Brit's colorful language directed towards a certain women even as he dialed her number.

"April? It's Jack. Li and I are going to find a place to eat. You'll be alright on you're own, correct?" November eyed Li even as April assured her teammate she'd be fine. The guilt the MI6 agent heard in her tone was enough for him to know April was well aware that her negligence would be well received the next day with an especially cold shoulder.

The Brit was about to hang up when Li made grabby hands for the phone.

"I wanna say bye. She brought me and all." Li tried to explain as November handed over his phone. The Brit was more than surprised when he walked away and started to talk animatedly over the phone.

It was nearly ten minutes later when he finally handed it back.

"She said she'd see us later." Li mumbled before pushing the door open, the late night air hitting him instantly.

November didn't want to question what Li had even talked about with April. He just didn't know how much more of a drunk Li he could take.

The Brit managed to get Li to the car without too much trouble, but once they actually started moving the young man had a hard time sitting still.

November decided that having a burger would be his safest bet, but once he pulled into the parking lot of such an establishment he knew for sure he couldn't take Li in with him. The younger man was out of it completely.

"We're here!" Li said gleefully as he struggled to open the door. He couldn't quite locate the lock that was really in plain sight.

"Li, why don't I just order to go? We can go back to my place and watch a movie." November was really trying to avoid trouble.

"Hmm..." Li slumped in the passenger seat, face the epitome of concentration. "Sure! Can I wait in the car though? Everything's starting to spin..."

It was safe to say that November practically rushed the pimply faced burger flipper that was stuck filling his order. He didn't want to return to a car reeking of vomit, and he most certainly did not want to deal with a sick Li Shengshun. November was more than glad to return to a clean car.

The night wasn't too eventful after that, until November had to drag Li from his apartment's parking structure to his actual apartment. The blond knew the woman manning the lobby at that shift was clearly not use to seeing him manhandling a drunken, at-the-moment man child. It was a night for a number of firsts.

Li almost burst into happy tears on the elevator ride up. November never would have thought the young man would turn out to be a very emotional drunk.

When it dinged on the appropriate floor the Brit was more than happy to notice that Li had become quiet. Glancing at the young man, November had to suppress a chuckle at the sight that met him. Li yawned adorably at that very moment, dark blue eyes drooping with tiredness.

"Are we there yet...?" The dark haired man said drowsily, clinging to the blond as they began moving once more.

"Yeah, we're here." November couldn't help the gentle smile tugging at his lips as he opened the door to his apartment.

It was dark in the living room, but November knew the layout well enough to maneuver around the lamp at the end of the couch before he deposited Li on the plush seat. Li in turn stretched out like a cat, sighing contentedly as he got comfortable.

"I'll be right back." November said quietly, unsure whether the young man heard him or not, flipping on the lights before he made his way to the kitchen. The blond plopped the bag of fast food down on the table before rummaging through the cabinets for cups. He was about to grab some ice from the freezer when he heard a rather loud 'thump' come from the direction of the living room.

November practically ran to check up on Li, glasses full of ice in hand. What he saw was the last thing he would have expected.

Li had fallen off the couch, and had face-planted into the carpet. The young man was unmoving even as November came around to better asses the situation.

"Li?" The Brit called tentatively, placing the glasses down on the coffee table before he knelt down next to the younger man.

No sooner had the blond laid a hand on Li's shoulder did he begin to stir. Sluggishly, he propped himself up on his elbows before he turned to give November a rather perplexed look.

"Wha...?" Li slurred, the pain of hitting the floor face first not quite registering even as blood slowly dribbled from his nose. When the odd sensation hit him moments later, he brought his hand up to swipe away the liquid. When Li's hand came away covered in red, his eyes widened in utter horror.

"J-Jack! I'm bleeding!"

Li shot up to his feet, nearly headbutting the Brit in the process, but he was too preoccupied with the blood getting all over his face and shirt.

November was just as alarmed, but he kept his cool even as Li panicked.

"Hey, hey! You're alright Li. I need you to calm down. Here, sit ." The Brit helped the younger man take a seat, but Li was still fretting. His eyes were welling up with tears that threatened to run like rivers down his suddenly pale cheeks.

"Wah iff ih won ssop!" Li said over his own hands that were clamped over his nose. "I don wanna die!"

November knew very well it was the alcohol making Li overreact, but something about he sheer terror in the young man's eyes made the blond sit just a bit more closer, hand unconsciously rubbing soothing circles on Li's back as the other came to tilt the man's head forward slightly.

"Keep it like that, and I'll be right back"

The whimper that escaped Li nearly made the Brit stay, but he quickly located a tissue box and returned to his spot not a minute later. He pulled a couple from the box and held them up for Li to take. The dark haired man took the tissues quickly, practically ramming them up his nose. It wasn't the smartest thing he'd ever done when pain shot through his entire skull, but November was there to steady him.

"Thank y-you..." Li mumbled over the tissues, some color returning to his face as he tried not to notice how close November was sitting next to him, or how intently those pale blue eyes focused on him.

"Just stay like that for a while, and I'm sure it'll stop." November assured.

They sat silently for a couple of minutes, every so often November would hand Li another tissue to change out the bloodied ones, until finally the bleeding stopped.

"I think I'm okay now, Jack." Li said shyly after so much silence, pulling away the tissue to look at the blond.

November would have filled the moment under 'adorable', if there wasn't blood all over Li's face.

"Okay. Well, if you want to clean up the bathroom's just down the hall." The Brit stood, collecting all of the bloodied tissues without much thought. "I'll lay out a fresh shirt for you, since the one you're wearing got blood all over it."

November had to strain to hear the quietly whispered 'thank you' before Li scurried off to the bathroom. The blond went about cleaning the bloody mess up, throwing the tissues away and cleaning up the blood wherever it had landed. The stains on the couch and carpet he could deal with in the morning. Or more like later that morning as November checked the time on his watch.

"Well, 2:19 already? Such a short night." He mused to himself as he made his way to his bedroom to lay a fresh white tee shirt out for Li. November changed out of his own clothes, managing to pull on a loose pair of sweats as Li appeared in the doorway. The young man averted his gaze from the expanse of toned skin the Brit had no shame with exposing.

"J-Jack...I was wondering. If it's not too much trouble." Li stuttered as he fumble with his soiled shirt. "It's late and maybe-"

The Brit couldn't help but smile knowingly.

"You can stay the night Li. It's no trouble at all." Jack pulled on a shirt as he grabbed the one he laid out for the younger man, handing it to him. "Let me find you a pair a sweats."

Li nodded his thanks as he watched the blond rummage around a drawer until he pulled out said article of clothing.

"You can take the bed for tonight. I'll manage fine on the couch." November assured as he headed out back into the living room, knowing that Li would want his privacy. The way the younger man had blushed when he had been changing was more than enough proof of that.

The Brit took a short detour to the linen closet at the opposite end of the hall from the bathroom, pulling out a couple of blankets before he set out to make his bed. Just as he dumped the blankets onto the couch, Li shuffled into the living room looking ready for bed.

"Need anything, Li?" November perked up when it looked like the other man had something on his mind.

"Oh?" Li snapped to attention, but quickly averted his eyes. He swayed on his feet a bit, thanks to the influence of alcohol. "No, I just wanted to say good-night."

_Or good morning..._ November thought to himself, knowing full well the other man had no idea what time it really was. "Alright, good-night."

Not a moment later Li went quietly back to November's bedroom, leaving the blond in the living room to get his arrangements together. He checked his watch again before snapping off the lights, easily navigating himself back to his couch. As soon as November laid down he let out a sigh of relief.

_2:39, I've got a couple hours of shut-eye..._ The Brit thought tiredly as he shifted to lay on his side, eyes half lidded as he stared around the dark room. It wasn't like he could see anything, but his mind was still buzzing with activity. He went over his schedule for the rest of the day, although the huge roadblock involved one young Chinese exchange student currently snoozing in his bed.

_He won't be too happy about the hangover._ November couldn't help but chuckle, but he knew he wouldn't let the young man suffer much. He himself knew how bad a hangover felt after a binge. Just as those thoughts of amusement died down he felt himself slowly slipping off into sleep, that is, until he heard silent footfalls on the carpet.

It was instinct that had him sitting straight up in a matter of seconds, hand grabbing for one of the forgotten glasses of ice left on the coffee table, now filled with water. In the moment that his eyes adjusted to the darkness, the Brit managed to make out Li's silhouette.

"Li? Something that matter?" November spoke quietly, gently setting the glass back down. Hopefully, the younger man failed to notice his momentary intent to kill. The way Li stood at the end of the couch, not saying much of anything, confirming that he hadn't seen much in the dark. November still wasn't sure why the other man was still awake.

"Could you sleep with me, Jack?"

The Brit wasn't sure if had heard quite right, but he dared not ask Li to repeat himself. There was just a light slur to his words, but the young man sounded sure of himself. November was just so surprised by the blunt statement.

"Li-"

"It's just that I'm not too familiar with," Li paused to motion to the entire apartment, "All of this. S-Some company helps with that."

A slightly awkward silence followed. On Li's part it stemmed from asking so much from a man that he barely met, but on November's end it was entirely due to the thought that his mind had been on an entirely different form of the idea of 'sleeping with Li'.

November swung his legs off the edge of the couch, smiling in spite of the fact that Li couldn't really see.

"That's fine. I'll be there in a bit."

November sat quietly even after Li left, unable to shake the thoughts of what happened out of his mind. He eventually made his way to his own bedroom, eyes adjusted to the darkness so he didn't run into door-frames or stub his toe on the corners of furniture. The Brit's room was only slightly illuminated by the light pouring in through the gap in his blinds. The moon outside was full and beautiful.

The blond couldn't help but examine Li's prone form on the bed, utterly still and somewhat small.

_Fragile almost..._ November thought as he slipped underneath the covers of the unoccupied side of the bed. Li's soft snoring was more than enough of an indicator that the man was deeply asleep. Still, the Brit left a considerable gap between them.

It's not that he didn't trust himself, but it was just a bit awkward that Li wouldn't remember asking him to sleep in the same bed.

It didn't take long for November to settle in, but just as his eyes closed to enjoy some blissful sleep the bed dipped and shifted with movement. Li scooted closer to the Brit, mumbling incoherently in his sleep, until he was nuzzled firmly against the man.

November was surprised that the younger man hadn't woken up from the sound of his erratically beating heart.


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh wow, look who's super late with a chapter... *hides under rock* Sorry about such a long wait, and coming back with such a short chapter is pitiful. It starts to get pretty good from here on out, I'm sure of it! However, chapters updates may be far in-between so get ready for that. **

**Let me stop babbling so you can get on with the chapter!**

* * *

Waking up the next morning Hei tried to resist bodily flinching when he realized that he was pressed snugly against one British contractor. The night before had gone all according to plan. Tricking the MI6 agents had been accomplished easily enough with his innocently drunken behavior, but the slight buzz he did manage to acquire had hindered him just a tad bit.

Like when he face-planted right into the carpet in November's apartment. That was not a part of the plan at all, and the subsequent care that followed had him confused for the rest of the night.

_A contractor should not be that gentle, or caring, accommodating even..._ Hei mulled over as he carefully scooted away from the warmth radiating off of November.

Once a good distance away he quietly slipped out of bed in order to map out the blond's apartment. Planting bugs around the place would come with very little difficulty with the MI6 agent still soundly asleep. Bugging the MI6 agent's phone had been the primary target, but getting his apartment under surveillance was a plus.

Glancing at the clock in the kitchen, he is surprised to see that it's only seven in the morning.

Hei went about his task with almost robotic efficiency. Once the last bug had been place he swept over the apartment a second time, making sure his work would not be detected. Hei's mind was miles elsewhere as he roamed, finding the end of his little trek ended right back where it started.

In November 11's bedroom.

The Brit was still sound asleep as Hei crept closer, dark eyes scanning over the rumpled sheets wrapped around November's body. His hand reached out to absentmindedly stroke away a stray strand of blond hair. Realizing the action only when it had happened, Hei pulled his hand away almost like he had been burned by a hot iron.

_I'm not focused. Still tired...yeah..._ Hei tried to justify his jumbled thoughts as he returned to his side of the bed, slipping under the covers as quietly as he had slipped out of them.

Hei was frustratingly angry with himself as he found himself falling into a restless slumber.


End file.
